Troubles from Down Below
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: Carly and Freddie's marriage is insubstantial, Carly is always working not spending any time with their family.When Carly becomes pregnant things change, they will have learn to stick together no matter what.
1. Only the Beginning

**Only the Beginning**

**Just thought I of this story randomly one day so I am not sure if it's going to be good. Now I have four stories go me! I should be updating my stories a lot faster I now have Microsoft word on my cell phone. Be prepared to read a new chapter of various stories just about every week. Hope you enjoy. **

I sit down on the swing I am currently with Peyton at the park; of course, Carly is not with us she is never with our kids. Ever since she got her job as a principle at a preparatory Manhattan school, she's always busy working. I work at home I have my own international technologies design company, known as itech. I named it itech from the name icarly then mixing in technology, Carly thought it was lame of course.

She was not with us because today she went to a breast cancer awareness meeting. She was the president of her club so she had to be there according to her.

"Daddy come play on the seesaw," yelled my six-year-old son Peyton. I put my cell phone away got off the swing and walk over to where he is sitting on the swing.

"Dad you sit here and I sit there," he ran to the other side. His weight couldn't lift me I had a great deal of weight on him for him to actually be able to lift me off the ground. Instead, I lifted myself off the ground pretended he was doing it. I looked at the wide grin plastered across his face, he is really enjoying himself; I had to admit Peyton is a naturally happy kid. It was 4:30 and Carly said to be home at 5:00 she hated coming home to an empty house on the weekends. Since the park was quite a while from the uptight neighborhood we live in, I decided to leave quickly.

We made it to our apartment at 4:58, just enough time for us to get out of the car and put away the toys Peyton had bought along to the park. I knew she would be here exactly at 5:00 because that is just how she is. Just as I expected, she walked through the door at 5:00 sharp on the phone.

"Rita I know we need to encourage more parents to work with the children." Rita is her vice principal at the School.

"Mommy," yelled Peyton hugging her legs.

"Listen Rita I'll call you later just made it home. Ok bye."

"Peyton!" she exclaimed, "How's my baby." she picked him up and walked over to where I was standing. She quickly kissed me then I took off her sunshades, and grabbed her briefcase, and purse.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked following her to the living room where she kicked off her shoes and went into to the kitchen.

"It went great she said turning around to face me. I was really happy to see that were getting teens involved in volunteering." she said.

"So-" I start but she interrupts as she opens the refrigerator.

"Oh honey could you do me a favor I left the Chinese take out in the car. I can't believe I forgot it, it's probably cold." she said over stressing herself.

"Listen hun," I say wrapping my arms around her waist soothing her stress. "Don't worry I'll get the food from the car." I put on my shoes and left.

Once I got back in Carly was sitting at the table in her relaxation clothes with her reading glasses on. She was on her laptop while looking at papers.

"Where's Collins?" She asked not glancing away from her papers. Collins is our fourteen-year-old daughter; she was born when Carly was only twenty-three.

"She's out with Emily, she just texted me and said that she will be home before dinner."

"Emily Broncos?"

"Yea I guess I don't really know her friends." I say sitting the bags on the counter. As soon, as finish unloading the food from the bags.

"If she's with Emily Broncos tell her to stay away from her mother that lady is a freak." She said as Collins walked through the door.

"Hey dad," she says unaware of her mothers appearance at the table; Carly is rarely at home habitually gone all day. She hops on the couch and pushes Peyton aside.

"Move dork I want to watch T.V., make it or break it is coming on soon."

"That's no fair I was here first." objects Peyton pushing Collins aside.

"So I was born first," she snatches the remote from him then he starts to scream.

"I'm telling dad," complains Peyton.

"Children enough of this rude behavior, I want you both to wash your hands and prepare yourselves for dinner." Carly says sharply as they file out of the living room.

"Oh hey mom I didn't know your here, I thought you'd be at volunteer meeting or something." Collins says when she comes into the kitchen.

"Oh it's ok," she sounded hurt. I gave each of the kids a plate. Collins went upstairs, and Peyton went back to the T.V.

I put Carly's plate down beside her many things on the kitchen table then sat down myself. It is quiet with the kids occupied, only the faint sound from the T.V coming from the other room.

"Hun are you going to eat?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Not yet I have to finish this important letter I have to send off to the state." she said scrambling from bag to bag in search of something.

"Carly honey eat," I close her laptop, push all her things away, and put the plate in her hands. I also started to eating, it was silent we never really get to sit down and talk. So there was not much to say, I tried to converse.

"How was you're meeting?" she looked up.

"You already asked me that," she says turning back away to eat.

"God Carly I'm trying to start conversation, were married couple and we can't even talk with one another."

"Listen Freddie-" but she stopped and started viciously coughing. I patted her back but she continued to cough. Then she practically jumped up, and ran into the bathroom.

I also jumped and ran after her scared; It was too late I reached the door the closed door. I put an ear up against the door, I heard hollow coughing, and then- wait was she throwing up. I tried the door it was unlocked; I let myself in to see Carly sprawled on the floor over the toilet.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I rush to her side to help her off the ground.

"Freddie stay away I feel sick and I do not want you to catch it." she says putting her hand out to stop me. Wow! Even when she is sick, she is still bossy.

"Carly I don't care what I catch," I say sitting down beside her on the cold marble floor that runs through our apartment.

"I'm fine," she stood. "Just a little stressed that's all." I rubbed her back until she shot me a look; I disinfected the bathroom then went to our room. Carly was on the bed reading 'Women's Ways and Rights' by Susie Boyle a rich empowering woman's rights speaker. I got in my normal night clothes flannel blue pants, and a white shirt, and got into bed.

"So what was that?" I ask eager to get an answer. She put a bookmark in her book.

"What was what?" she asks pretending not to know.

"You were just in the bathroom puking you're heart out, and then you act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Come on Carly I'm not dumb."

"I think I'm catching something from work, a virus is going around." she said smashing her fragile body into to mine. "You believe me now," she said her voice muffled from her face in my shirt.

"I believe you," I said then reached over and turned out the light.

"Goodnight,"

**Please review and tell me what you think, I have a plan outlined so don't think this story is going nowhere. This is going to be different from the rest of my stories I think it's time for a change. I learned that Susie Boyle is a popular British singer, if you are British I don't mean the X-factor singer, it was a random name. Please read and review, I would greatly appreciate that.**


	2. Sickness

**Chapter two **

**Sickness **

**Carly's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a horrid stomach pain. Not all these symptoms match up to the virus going around school, it seems far worse. I drag myself out of the bed the clock read 8:30, church starts at 9:15. I shake Freddie who lay beside me, every Sunday I wake up everyone in my family. This was the only time we spent, our family operated around work. I worked a lot and Freddie everyday with his lame company, unfortunately he managed to have the better income. It always confused me I work the most, why does he make more. I soon learned that technology was a lot more than tuition. I continued to wake Freddie until he was up, then I proceed to Collins room. The room is covered in pictures from cheer practice, and a boy I think is her boyfriend.

"Collins honey get up we have church, starts in thirty minutes hurry up!" I shake her until she turns around and yells. I make my way to Peyton's room. It is covered with sports cars, monster trucks, everything minus Peyton. That only meant one thing the TV.I walk down one out of the two stairways that lead downstairs. I reach the fountain between the stairs; I look to my right and spot Peyton.

"Hi mommy," he says not taking his eyes off the batman and robin show. I walk over and nudge him.

"Hey Peyton, we have to go to church." I say trying to distract him. He turns from the T.V. screen and looks up at me.

"Don't tell me we have to go to that boring place and the man wears that dress." he says turning away from me and continuing to watch T.V.

"Peyton it's not a dress."

"Then what is it?" he asks wrapping himself in the T.V. not paying much attention.

"Ummm.... well it's," I couldn't think of what to call it.

"See mom you don't even know told it's a dress." I grab the remote and try turn off The T.V. However, I don't know which button to press; I only cause a menu to popup on the screen.

"Peyton Brian Benson, if you do not turn off this T.V. you will never get the end of it." I threatened "I will unplug it and cut of the cable."

At that, he jumps up and runs up the stairs, anything that involved taking away his computer, game thingy, or T.V. He would risk it right away. I follow him upstairs to find Freddie and Collins back in the bed. Maybe we could just stay home I thought; besides they are all very tired. I considered my thought then decided against it, I turn around and go back to my room.

"Freddie get up now," I yelled hitting him with a pillow. He didnt budge I tried again, he still didnt move. I loose my patience try to think of a way to wake him, I go over to the side of the room where his laptop sits on a desk. I pick it up

"How do you work this thing?" I flip it upside down. "Maybe this button will work," at that, he jumps out of the bed instantly.

"I'm up," he yells gently taking the laptop from my hands.

I go back to Collins room; she is lying on her bed wrapped in her covers. I walk around the room, wow I can't even remember the last time I came in here and wasn't trying to wake her up. Next, I was at her nightstand I picked up her cell phone.

"Mom what are you doing?" she yells snatching the cell phone away.

"Get ready for church now," I say firmly.

"Ok fine," she hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Finally I could get ready myself, these symptoms were worsening I had cramps, headaches, and throwing up. This could not be what I think it is, how could that happen, I thought about it some more. If only those medical results would come back from the doctors, I would know how sick I am.

I put my dress suit on looked for a pair of shoes to match it. My suit is colored light silver and is jewels in different areas. I picked up my white shoes and white purse. Freddie is already dressed and on his laptop, he is wearing black dress pants and a blazer just like Peyton. We all finished and got into the car ready to go.

"Hey dad lets stop for our morning drinks," Peyton yells from the back seat of the crème colored Chevy Suburban.

"What's that?" I ask clueless to their routine.

"Dad takes us gets us a drink from Starbucks everyday before school," he yells out excitedly.

"Freddie don't tell me you have been giving my kids coffee,"

"Yea so what's wrong with that I used to drink coffee when I was younger?" He says turning the corner.

"Freddie Peyton is six and Collins is only fourteen that is way too young! Besides were late for church anyway."

"Ok kids mommy says no starbucks," he says turning on his right blinker to turn back into the right direction. Collins pulls out her earphones and took off her sunshades.

"Mom who cares if were late for church you're always doing this and being healthy and bossy. Its just coffee not the end of the world." she snaps.

I almost felt shattered but I would never let a restless child who only knows so little wreck my nerves.

"Collins," I say calmly but in a shaky voice. "Don't you talk to your mother like that, and no music before church." She ripped out her earphones and threw her ipod.

"Baby calm down don't throw your ipod, it can break," Freddie says from the front seat.

"Dad she's crazy almost like grandma or something tell her to let us go. Even if my ipod breaks I know I have a loving father who will buy a new one." She said loving father loudly hinting to me.

He pulls into the church parking lot and I got out and went to the back of the car to open the doors.

"I got it," yells Collins through the dark tinted glass window. I go around to the other side and help Peyton out of his car seat. Which he believes he is too big for but the legal age to stop is nine. He doesn't grab my hand because I wouldn't let him have any coffee; I leave both the kids to hang on Freddie. I am so jealous of him sometimes, the kid's love him if I would have called Collins baby as Freddie has done countless times. Including not to long ago, she would have snapped "my name is Collins how could you forget you named me right?" as she has told me before.

We walk into the silent catholic type church everything about it seems old and catholic. Even though it isn't a catholic church, but as Peyton said, the priest even wears a dress, which is a similarity. We sit down in a pew slightly in the middle of the church. The organ plays and an old classic hymnal comes from the choir. After the song ends, we all sit down and the sermon begins.

Peyton and Collins fall asleep on Freddie's shoulders, both of them sitting far away from me. Freddie remains awake giving me looks of strong disparagement.

Just as I was getting into the sermon, I begin to get strong stomach pains I knew what was coming next. I stood abruptly and made my way out of the aisle. Freddie shot me a strange look because he is most definitely aware I hate getting up in the middle of the service.

I practically run out of the church, ushers try to stop and ask if I need assistance but I ignore them and make my way out. I make it just in time to the woman's restroom; I lock myself in a stall and it happens. I feel very sick and I know I will eventually stop but it feels as if it will never."


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter Three **

**Curiosity**

**Freddie's POV**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I was really glad to see this story getting read and mostly happy to see that you guys liked it, please feel free to review again. **

I follow right after Carly, what is going on? She has been acting a lot stranger than usual now this, is there something I don't know? I get up and ask an usher where she went; the woman points me in the direction then follows after me. We end up at the woman's restroom.

"Would you like me to check?" asks the usher.

"Sure I don't have much choice," I chuckle. She politely smiles then opens the door. It seems like forever I sit down on the floor next to the vents on the bottom of the dark mahogany wood door. I hear soft murmurs, Carly then the woman then Carly again. I don't notice the murmurs stop and the doors swing open almost hitting me.

"Were leaving," Carly announces then stalks off down the corridor. Feisty. The usher creeps open the bathroom door, by now I have already gotten off the floor.

"You must have your hands full," she motions down the empty hall that Carly has just walked through.

"I do," I say then walk down to find Carly. When I get into the lobby, she has Collins and Peyton standing beside her.

"Let's go," she says coldly.

We all pile up into our Chevy, I start the engine, and we pull out. I decide to wait a bit to question Carly, when she is mad she is mad.

"Mom why did we leave church so early?" Peyton asks from the back seat.

"Shut up brat just be glad were gone," Collins says nudging him.

"Oww!" he yells even though I am sure it didn't hurt badly.

"Dad," he starts but before he finishes Carly cuts him off.

"Collins stop it," she says sharply.

"Whatever," she mutters. Unfortunately, Carly hears this and snaps.

"What was that?" she is furious her face is bright red like a tomato. Collins looks scared I have never seen her look like this before.

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"Just what I thought," Carly snaps.

The car is silent for a minute I take this as an opportunity to bring up the church situation.

"Carly what happened back there?" I try to sound demanding but not mean.

"I was just a little sick that's all," she acts preoccupied by searching in her purse while talking.

"I wasn't born yesterday, what were you and the usher talking about?"

"Listen, Freddie do you have to know everything I said? I was sick and that's what I meant." That proved nothing, so I sit back and continue to drive.

We get to the apartment; Carly rushes in ahead of everyone and doesn't say much. She keeps quite unlocks the apartment and goes inside straight to our room. That meant one thing she wants to talk. I walk in after her deciding whether if was safe or not then I trusted my instincts and walk into the room.

"Freddie," she says loudly points her long nails at me. I shouldn't have come in here.

"Yes Carly."

"What were telling the kids? I can't believe you let Collins act like a brat. Then baby up to her you are spoiling out children." What? I wasn't spoiling Collins, and why is she so mad?

"Carly I wasn't babying up to her, just a simple act of kindness was shown." I mutter then put my hand on the door implying that I was done.

"So now you're saying I don't show kindness to the kids? And that wasn't kindness you should treat our kids a lot better, show them real love." What is wrong with her? Is she going crazy?

"Carly where do you stand to say something like that? You're never here to know how I treat the kids. Besides I actually spend time with them, maybe you should get out of your work, every kid needs a mother." Oh, no I let it slip. Carly knows that good and well, she lost her mother. She pushes past me grabs her purse and slams the door. I'm so stupid.

"What was that?" Collins asks holding her cell phone away from her ear.

"Nothing just your mother,"

"Oh my god my mom is so annoying." Collins says into the phone walking back into her room.

I walk down the stairs to find Carly driving off in her crème colored Lexus. Great I really blew it this time.

**Endnotes:**

**Ooh drama in the Benson family, Carly is really being cranky and what did she say in the restroom? Suspense. Anyway I'm not sure who all reads my other story ****iAm Sorry**** but if you do I am wondering if I should add some spam (Spencer Sam ) I am not a fan of it but I write for you guys tell me what you think. Please read and review :) ~~ Thanks!**


	4. Hiding the Truth

**Chapter four**

**Hiding the Truth**

**Carly's POV**

**Yay finally an update! (Handclap for myself)**

I went into the garage and got inside of the Lexus and speed off. I'm tired of lying to him I know I'm pregnant without the tests from the doctor. It's hard to tell him that, it would cause a lot of trouble. I continue to drive not sure of my destination I just drive. My phone rings in the silent car. Private probably someone for work I answer it.

"Hun where are you going?" Freddie asks into the receiver. I should have known.

"I'm just going out that's all, it's funny you want to talk. Well your chance is over." I hang up the phone and drive to Sam's house. I really need insight from a female source.

I drive through the city, reach the small neighborhood not to far away from ours, to get to Sam's house. After driving for fifteen minutes, I reach her beige Californian styled house matching the rest on her street.

"Sam Carly's here," Steven, Sam's husband calls through the empty house. Steven is an independent writer not entirely Sam's type but they make a cute couple.

"Hey what's up," she says walking down the stairs "you look a little pale."

"Sam I need to talk to you." I say which causes silence to creep its way in.

"Steven go to the store and get some bread," Sam orders him wanting him to get out the house.

"Carly what is it?" she asks looking concerned, well as concerned as Sam could get.

"I'm can't tell Freddie, I'm scared," I admit.

"We already know this Carly; the question is why you are scared?" Sam says seriously. I put my head in my hand, what am I going to do?

"Steven!" Sam calls out sharply

"Sam you just told him to -" I stop when I see Steven in the hall most likely listening to our conversation.

"Well if you're so interested in our conversation why don't you give Carly some advice. You have all that writers' knowledge." Sam says with an edge to her voice.

"Well," he says walking into the living room. "You're probably insecure and feel that if you tell Freddie the truth he will be angry that you didn't tell him. You also might not want to tell him because you don't want you're marriage to fall apart. However, you don't know that he loves you with all his heart and would never do such a thing. So in the end you guys will all be a happy family!"

Sam and I sit there dumbstruck; I was trying to figure out how he knew that. Sam of course was probably wondering why he has to be so sensitive. It was weird though, almost as if he read my mind...well except for the happy ending part, but still that's just creepy.

"So um Carly, is that true?" Sam says looking just as stunned as I am. I don't know what to say, how could he know so much I never told him anything.

"Well, I mean it's um you know we," I stop. I have nothing to say but the truth. "Okay it's true." I finally admit feeling very stupid.

"Don't feel bad," Sam, says rubbing my back. "Let's get some drinks," She says ignoring her husband.

"You expect me to drink while I'm pregnant, are you insane?"

"Oh I forgot," she says sadly.

"Okay fine we can go I'll just drink non-alcoholic drinks."

"Yes!" she says excitedly

"Oh! Just to let you know you're clothes are fitting a bit snug on you, might want to you know." Steven says finally speaking again.

"And how would you notice that," Sam says in a joking manner with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"I was being cautious, I'm helping you guys here," he says defending himself.

"I'll get you some looser clothes," Sam says getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Why?" I start and stop. I'm almost four months along and it's quite obvious, the suit for church was old and oversized but not too much.

"You look pregnant," Sam says making it clear to me. "Follow me," she says walking upstairs to her room. I follow Sam up the large carpeted stairs. Then we enter her room. She gives me looser clothes and we all walk out of the door. We got into Steven's old retro car and headed downtown.

"I need to clear some stress away." Sam says putting her hands in her hair. Easy for her to say, she isn't pregnant and will probably get too drunk to care about anything while I'm stuck with the crazy husband and unborn child, just great.

When we got downtown Sam instantly orders a round of beer while I sit at the table typing away on my Blackberry. I already have five missed calls from Freddie and two voicemails from him also. I reluctantly lay my phone in my purse and decide it is time to let off some stress.

"Woo hoo that was awesome!" Sam yells as Steven pulls into the dark driveway around 1:00 am. Sam in the backseat slightly drunk. She swung her arms around until she fell on the back seat tiredly.

"Samantha, calm down," Steven says firmly obviously angry. He never calls her by her full name.

"Oh Steven darling I love you." she slurs throwing herself at him as he try's to carry her out of the car.

"I think you should head home it's getting pretty late, and I don't want Freddie breathing down my neck about me keeping you out." Steven says in a strained voice as he carries her in the house.

"No I can help its fine," I say trying to help him carry her.

"Carly I got this go home okay." he says slightly scooting me aside.

"Okay," I say that as I grab my clothes I had left in Sam's house.

"Okay goodnight sleep tight," he says waving as I step into my Lexus.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," I mumble as I step into the car.

**Endnotes **

**Sorry, for not updating in ages, at one point I had no internet connection then another time I had to restart I had to pull myself to write this. Right now, Carly is finally going home, but just a little sneak peek, little does she know she is in for a long rude awakening night, Hope you enjoyed read, review, and smile! ~thanks **


	5. Discovering the Unknown

**Discovering the Unknown **

I sit at my computer desk _tap, tap, tap _tapping my fingers nervously waiting for Carly to arrive. I pick up my Droid about to call Carly again when I hear shuffling in the hall and her heels clicking up the stairs. She stops goes into to a room probably Peyton's which is closer. I hear her come out of his room then most likely head to our room I listen until I hear her softly step into the room.

"Where were you?" I ask still turned around facing my desk.

"Out,"

"Carly don't give me that you're acting like Collins, I was so worried about you honey." I say.

"Well I'm not Collins and I don't need you waiting up for me." she says throwing down her purse and other belongings.

"Carly what is with you?" I say angrily swiveling around in my chair.

"Me?" she says pointing to herself "Nothing is wrong with me I'm perfectly fine!" she yells

"Yes you Carly, I watch the kids all the time I socialize with the kids help them with whatever they need. While you sit back in you're stuffy office running the entire world and ignoring you're family. You're in-denial Carly, you're always saying that's not true when you're know it is." I yell finally letting it all out.

"I work very hard for this family every day I try to be the best mother I can buying giving you guys everything you need and to be the best wife and this is what I get. I slave at my job just to make you happy and this is what I get! She yells tears rolling down her face. Carly never cries she didn't even cry at her father's funeral but I knew she did when everyone else was gone and making sure no one around to see her at her worst.

"Maybe money isn't what makes us happy, you always talk about things and money I'm tired of money Carly can't you just stop it about the money."

"You're stressing me out Freddie everything work, the kids, and this baby everyth-" she stops.

"Baby? What baby?

"It's nothing I meant to say something else." She mumbles turning around about to walk into the bathroom.

"Carly are you-" I breathe out not able to finish.

"Freddie I wanted to tell you but-" she says still facing the bathroom door. "I couldn't." she breaks down crying I get up and wrap my arms around her.

"I didn't want to mess things up," she says "the family is already falling apart and me telling you that I thought I would lose you." I hug her tighter not replying but hearing the words. I don't know what to say part of me is angry and part of me isn't and if I open my mouth I could ruin it all.

"Just get changed and we'll talk about it," I say letting her go. My voice must have been cold because she looks back with tears in her eyes sympathetically. Things have changed definitely I finally realize that she went to the bathroom to change we seemed to have distanced ourselves.

She comes out of our bathroom dressed in a Pooh Bear maternity pajama set I bought for her when Peyton was born. She looks so short and young I remember that she's only 5'2 the bump on her stomach making her look smaller.

"Well," she says wiping her red face.

"I have never felt this distanced Carly," I say as she climbs onto the high bed struggling to hoist herself up.

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice sitting cross-legged staring at her feet.

"I love this family and will do anything for you guys, just trust me," I say it a steady voice. "Family is the most important thing to have, it's always there I feel a bit like crap for you do have a reason to treat me like this." This triggers her to cry again.

"I thought I was doing the right thing I figured I would ruin your life by dumping this on you," she says pausing in between tears.

"It's late how about we just discuss this in the morning I don't feel like talking about this anymore," I turn away.

"I'm sorry," she says getting comfortable under the cover as I go outside of the room to make sure the kids are asleep.

By the time I make it back Carly is fast asleep she dark chestnut colored hair falling across her eyes and lie down beside her. I kiss her forehead and reminisce about the times when we were happier. Just as I began to fall asleep I see a picture of us all at Universal Studios in Florida four years ago when we visited grandma. As the picture fades away, I realize I have the perfect plan for this family to reunite.

**Endnotes **

**Yay! I'm posting a chapter go me! Anyway, it seems as if Freddie is still a little upset about Carly not telling him he doesn't seem to be in her face so much. Anyway, what's his plan? Will it work? I hope so! Thanks for reading I hope you have enjoy this chapter of Troubles from Down Below tune in next time! In addition, don't forget as always read, love, and review! **

**P.S. I am truly sorry for the long-term vacation I had from Fanfiction, it was unexpected, and much too long I am extremely glad to be back!**


	6. Getting It All Straight

**Chapter Six **

**Getting it all straight **

Barely awake, I pull myself out of bed. I stretch and walk out of the room and begin to walk down to Collins room. I walk to her door, a sign hanging from it saying, "If you see this sign, it means do not enter." I ignore the sign and use my key to let myself in.

"Collins wake up!" I say shaking her; she doesn't move I knew this would happen she got that from me, still sleeper. I go by the plan I devised last night I pick her up and walk down to Peyton's room. I walk through the unlocked door and also pick him up from his bed, I now have both children over my shoulders, and I begin to walk back to my room. Carly is still sleeping; I sit the kids on the floor and pick her up. Luckily, she sleeps light and she instantly wakes up.

"Oh my god Freddie," she yells "Put me down!" chuckling I put her down and notice the kids are up.

"Freddie explain!" she says, "Why are the kids on the floor and what are you doing?"

"Okay everybody," I say ignoring Carly "I need you to brush up and get dressed, don't eat breakfast."

"But daddy we had an extra 30 minutes of sleep." Peyton whines sitting on the floor in his racecar pajamas pulling at his feet.

"You love daddy?" I ask kneeling down to his level.

"Yea,"

"Then do what daddy says, okay?"

"Okay," he says then kisses me on the nose.

"You too Collins," I say ruffling her hair.

"K dad," she says and they both walk out of the room.

"Freddie that's amazing, they listen to you when did that happen?" she says amazed.

"They always did, you just never took time to notice," I say coldly.

"I'm sorry okay I already feel bad enough and these hormones are giving me hell. And this is what I get from my husband." Her face is very pale which is weird considering the fact how pale Carly already is. I feel bad instantly she looks so miserable she places one hand on her stomach and sits on the edge of the bed. Oh my god.

"Carly I'm shocked," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she says again.

"I'm not angry just in shock I don't know what to do." I say gripping her tighter.

"I'm making matters worse with this baby," I stare at her not of anger but stillness.

"You're not making anything worse," I say as I kiss her. She kisses me back I fall backward onto the bed and Carly is on top of me. She kisses me deeply and puts her hands in my hair.

"Oh my god, um mom dad I uh got um ready like you said." Peyton says standing in the doorway of our open door. Carly jumps up and I sit up.

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain Peyton," Carly says with an edge.

"But you say it all the time mommy!"

"Well I'm an adult," she says unsure of her comeback.

"But that man in church with the dress said a sin is a sin no matter who you are." Wow, he actually pays attention.

"Well-"

"Peyton go get you're sister and get in the car," I say before this can go any further.

"This is not the way to school dad," Collins says from the back seat of the Suburban.

"Were not going to school," I say driving south.

"Then where are we going?" Peyton asks.

"Shut up before he changes his mind," Collins says lightly hitting Peyton's shoulder.

Carly sits in the passenger seat still very pale also with a scared expression, before we left I tried to convince her to put on a real maternity shirt of course she didn't want to she thought the kids would notice. I told her they wouldn't, but as stubborn as she is she just threw on a huge sweater jacket.

I drive for about thirty more minutes until I reach a fancy upscale country club. Inside is a gorgeous restaurant. We pull up, I give the valet the keys, and we all walk into the restaurant. A woman is at the door seating people, she's standing behind a podium telling an old couple where to sit down.

"Freddie, Collins, Peyton," she says smiling and walking from behind the podium to give out hugs. "I'm so glad too see you guys, Freddie is this Carly you're wife?" she asks smiling very hard.

"Yes." I say in a tone of no expression.

"Hi Carly!" she says giving her a hug almost knocking her down. "You are so gorgeous and so is you're family." She smiles again and walks back behind the podium. "I'll go tell Slim you're here, have a seat at you're normal table and he'll be over there." She smiles again then walks away. We head to our table, sit down, and patiently wait for the manager of the country club to come to our table.

"Who was that girl? She was acting like that car insurance girl off those commercials." Carly says whispering in my ear.

"Oh her name is Lissa, she works here," 

"I know that Freddie!" she snaps "but how does she know you guys and whose Slim?"

"Slim is the manager and we come here often that's how she knows us, okay!" I say slightly annoyed by the continues questioning.

"Hiya kids, dad, and oh look and if that wifey?" he asks sticking out his hand to shake.

"Yes my name-"

"Carly Shay fantastic to meet ya!" the short pudgy man says shaking her hand. "Great the whole family is here meals on the house!"

"You really don't have to," I say, "our meal is always on the house."

"But I want to Freddo," he says hand on my shoulder unaware of his firmness.

"You're father is a great business man, Peyton, are you going over the business when you get older."

"I'm going to be a NASCAR driver," he says then wildly pretends he's driving a racecar.

"Peyton stop it! Be respectful." Carly says to him in a cross tone. He rolls his eyes at Carly.

"Yea I guess." He mumbles looking down at his hands under the table. There is an awkward silence then Slim finally speaks.

"I've got a meeting in a minute or too, and Peyton go play some golf, how's you're swing coming along?"

"Good!" he says his mood brightening.

"What about you Collins?" he asks cheery yet again.

"I had the best score in practice last week," she says smiling. She plays on the girl's golf team at her school.

"Fantastic! Well I got to run but I'll see you guys soon oh and meals on the house no matter what you say Freddie, the kitchen already knows." He says walking off bouncily and heads in a brown door leading to his office.

We all sit down and food is bought out to us without us having to order as usual. We bless our food, as we were about to eat Carly interrupts.

"Kids it's something important I need to tell you guys." She says her face still very pale.

"What is it mommy," Peyton says smiling his toothless smile. "Are we getting a dog?"

"No pets allowed in the apartment dumbo." Collins says on the back of his head. "Are we taking a trip to Hawaii?" she says dreamily.

"No dumbo mom has to work." Peyton says in a mocking tone.

"Kids!" they both stop and stare at her instantly.

"Yes," they say coordinated following a jinx.

"I am," she stops "I'm going to have a baby."

**Endnotes **

**It's finally out everybody knows her secret, what will they do and how will this change things? In addition, does Freddie have something else up his sleeve. Okay thanks guys for reading greatly appreciative right now (Smiling while typing this showing appreciation) but I had a serious case of writers block and school =P so I wasn't able to find the time to finish writing this. As always and eternity read, use toilet paper, and review. ~thanks **


End file.
